


Listen to me

by Lyne_Krul



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris Feels, Chris is teddy bear, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fluff (maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyne_Krul/pseuds/Lyne_Krul
Summary: "Can you listen to my suggestion for once?"





	Listen to me

Morning. I prepared myself for today. Breakfast, brushed my teeth, etc. I stepped outside of my room to head to my captain's office. Helping him to finish the paperwork.

"Good morning, captain!" I greeted him when I arrived.

"Don't be so formal, (Y/N)." He complained.

"Sorry, captain." I teased him. "So, Chris. There is something I can help?" I said while approached to his desk.

"Yeah, I need you to help me finished this." He said without left his view from the computer.

I approached him until I was right beside him. I lowered my head to saw closely to the monitor. I didn't realize that my shoulder made contact with his.

He didn't complain, though. I don't know he was deliberated or not, but he began to place his hand to my wrist."What?" I asked to Chris while I still focused at the monitor.

He didn't answer to my question. Maybe, he still thinking about the paperwork? I don't have any idea. I still focused, tried to understand about the paperwork.

His grip slowly became weak. I turned my view to him. He look very tired.

"Chris, are you sick?" I placed the backside of my hand to his forehead. Not warm. What happened to him?

"No, I'm fine." He moved forward to the computer.

"Don't be a liar, Chris." I blocked him to do his paperwork.

"I'm fine, (Y/N). You don't need to be worried."

I noticed something. He has an eyebag. He never had it before. How stupid I am not noticed it.

"Chris, did you slept last night?" Suspiciousness appeared in my mind.

He didn't answer it. Stared blankly at another thing in his office.

"Chris Redfield!" I shouted at him.

"Yes? What?" So, he didn't focused at all.

I sighed. "Did you slept last night?." 

"I can't."

"You must take a rest." I suggested.

"I still have assignment to be accomplished, (Y/N)."

"I can finish it for you." I smiled in order to persuade him.

He took a long breath. "No. I will finish it." His stubbornness annoyed me.

"C’mon Chris, can you listen to my suggestion for once?" I let out my anger tone. Somehow, my anger tone makes the Alpha Team members afraid to me when I'm angry. They said I made them remembering their mother when angry. Profit to me.

"Yes, mom." Chris looked scared. That's cute.

He stands up from his chair. He grabbed my wrist and brought me to the couch. I followed him. He laid down his body. What? He didn't let my wrist?

"What? Do you want me to sing a lullaby?" I teased him.

He pulled me. My body fell right beside him. Fortunately, the couch still has space for me. His arm wrapped around my waist. He whispered. "Just lay down with me."

“I can’t, Chris. I must finish the paperwork.” I tried to escape from his arm. But, I can’t. Who can release from his big muscle anyway?

He sighed. Instead of let me go, he buried his face on my neck. He whispered slowly. “Can you listen to your captain for once?”

Defeat for me. I didn’t mind, though. Why I must miss this special moment? Slept with someone I like was my dream for long.

I tightened my arm around his neck. Slowly, I played with his soft hair. My plan was to escape from his arm when he falls asleep.

I stand up. My legs felt sore. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Tried to remember.

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty.” Someone said.

I looked at them. “Oh, Chris.”

“Look like you are more tired than me.” He giggled.

“What do you mean?” He made me confused.

He approached me. “You fall asleep longer than me. Did you slept last night?”

I tried to remember and…

viola.

“Honestly, I can’t sleep for two days.” I said bluntly.

He looked worried. “Why?”

“Maybe from the coffee I drank?”

He sighed. " (Y/N), you tell me to sleep but you didn't sleep."

"I'm sorry." I approached him. "I will finish the paperwork for my apologize."

He chuckled. "I already finished it. Thanks to you."

I gave him confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You sent me a lot of report. That report correspond to the paperwork. So, yeah. You made me easier to finished it." He smiled.

The report huh? Ah, yes. I can't sleep for two days. I'm trying to sleep by checking the report and sent it to Chris. But, yeah. I still can't sleep.

"But, still I feel bad because I didn't help you."

"How about" He paused and smiled or smirked?

 

"Lets out for dinner? Tonight. Just the two of us?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at verbs. Sorry.


End file.
